To develop program that uses multiple data objects, developers generally have to determine whether data sources corresponding respectively to the data objects are homogeneous or heterogeneous and be concerned about how to set transactions of the multiple data objects as a result of the determination. As such, to solve the developers' concern, a technology of managing transactions by using user codes has been used.
However, it was difficult for the developers to unify transaction management.
In addition, program development complexity has increased because the developers must prepare the program in consideration of transaction management and it also had a problem of increased error possibility of the finally developed program due to the increased development complexity.
Such problems were not solved even by Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-0032756 titled “A Method for Preprocessing Transactions of Real-time Database Management System.”
Therefore, the inventor intends to propose a method for allowing the developers to unify management of transactions by referring information on data sources which are set to correspond respectively to multiple data objects upon development of program that uses the multiple data objects.